


Say It Because I'm All In

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Start of a Romance, making a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len decides he wants a relationship with Sara, and he isn't going to wait to tell her. Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Because I'm All In

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Canary Hiatus Fest Day 3 - Music Based. Lyrics from Lifehouse - “All In.”
> 
> Set at some undefined point in the future.

 

_All night staring at the ceiling_  
_counting for minutes I've been feeling this way  
__So far away and so alone_  

Leonard’s eyes are open even though he can’t see anything in his dark bedroom. He and Sara have been together for a long time now, in every way except for the one that’s keeping him up tonight.

They’ve slipped into an easy pattern of banter, of friendship and partnership. The trust between them is a given now, something he hadn’t thought he’d be able to share with anyone again. The simmering heat just below the surface does nothing to nullify any of this. 

It has, though, been harder to ignore lately. Casual touches - something he’s never been big on, but with Sara it’s different - linger longer. They find even more excuses to share in each other’s company. He’ll never be one to need anyone around for every second of the day, but when they’re apart, it doesn’t take long before he misses her.

Hence the staring at the ceiling he can’t even see.

_But you know it's alright_  
_I came to my senses_  
_Letting go of my defenses_  
_There's no way I'm giving up this time_  
_Yeah, you know I'm right here  
_ _I'm not losing you this time_

He doesn’t _only_ want her company, he knows. He wants more. He wants _her_.

It won’t change them, he doesn’t think. That had stopped him at first, but now? They’re all but in a relationship already. The only thing missing is that particular brand of physicality.

He’d thought that she might make the first move. He’s seen her consider it. He knows her well enough to spot the occasional desire in her eyes, the _want_ after a particularly stimulating training session. But she hasn’t made any overt advances. 

He’s had that last bit of ice up, that last barrier against complete trust, and maybe that’s what she’s been waiting on. But he knows, he _knows_ he can trust her, that she trusts him, that they’ll be explosive together, not destructive. 

Maybe tomorrow he’ll be the one to initiate something. He’ll run his fingers through her hair, pull her body against his, revel in the feeling as she takes his mouth. 

Fuck it. He doesn’t want to wait. 

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_  
_I've fallen harder than a landslide_  
_I spent a week away from you last night_  
_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_  
_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
__I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_  

Before he knows it, he’s standing in front of her bedroom door. He’s wearing boxers and a tank top, and he’s waiting for her to answer his knock. 

He’s learned just how relative time can be - there had to be some benefits to traveling on a time ship - but he’s still surprised at just how long it feels like before she opens the door in sleepwear nearly identical to his. His heart races from both the sight of her and from what he’s wanting to say. 

“Sara…” He doesn’t manage more, but she hears something in it, sees something in his face, and opens the door all the way, closing it behind him after he enters. He scans the room restlessly before looking again at Sara, who’s waiting with one eyebrow arched. 

He takes a breath. “You know I’m not always great with words,” he says, and she smiles, just a little too softly to call a smirk, “but I’ve got something to say.” 

This is it. It’s all or nothing, Snart. Well, not _nothing_ ; he hopes he won’t lose her over this, doesn’t think he will, but he has to try. He has to tell her because there’s no going back in his mind. 

“I’ve fought it,” he says, keeping his voice low, “harder than I should have. But you and I? We match, and I’m done fighting it. I’ve fallen for you, Sara. Hard.” 

Sara gasps, a quiet inhalation of breath as he holds his. 

_There's no taking back_  
_what we've got's too strong,_  
_we've had each other's back for too long_  
_There's no breaking up this time_  
_And you know it's okay, I came to my senses_  
_Letting go of my defenses  
__There's no way I'm giving up this time_  

The silence stretches out too long. He’s made a mistake. She doesn’t want him after all, not that way. He resigns himself to her rejection, but he needs to hear it. He’s committed to this, and he isn’t leaving until she tells him to. 

“Say something,” he says. 

She _does_ something instead. She takes a step forward, grabs his shoulders, and pulls him toward her, crashing her lips to his. 

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_  
_I've fallen harder than a landslide_  
_I spent a week away from you last night_  
_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_  
_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
__I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_  

It knocks him off balance, and he wraps an arm around her waist, trying to steady them both while adjusting to the shock of his lips sliding against hers. He stumbles forward, and she stumbles back, and before he knows it, they’re tumbling down to her bed. 

They’ve trained often enough that they know how to fall together without getting hurt, and the landing doesn’t interrupt the kiss, only makes it easier to deepen it, lets him explore her mouth the way he wants to explore her body. 

_I want it, I want it, I want it_  
_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah  
__I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_  

She doesn’t let him stay on top for long, flipping them back over so she’s straddling his hips, the cloth between them much too thin to hide how much they both want this. He tangles his fingers in her hair the way he’s imagined so often, and she moans before finally pausing, resting her forehead against his. 

“I was hoping this was why you were here,” she says. “You stole my heart a long time ago, Leonard.” 

He smirks, recalling their old nicknames. If he’s the crook, then that makes Sara… 

“Does that mean you’re gonna kill me?” 

She chuckles darkly, seductively, tilting her lips back to his, speaking just before they touch. “All night long.” 

_And I'm all in, calling out your name_  
_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life_  
_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_  
_I've fallen harder than a landslide_  
_I spent a week away from you last night_  
_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_  
_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_  
_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life  
_ _Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_


End file.
